DE 10 2013 005 861 A1 discloses a chair which includes a subframe, a seat element, a back element, a spring mechanism and an adjustment device, the spring mechanism including a leaf spring which is clamped on one side in the subframe and a support which is movable on a track between the leaf spring and the subframe and the adjustment device including an adjustment member and a transmission mechanism.
Modern office premises are often increasingly utilized in such a manner that individual employees do not have a fixed workstation, but work at different workstations over the year depending on operational requirements. As a result, comparatively often the employees have to adjust a chair that is available at the respective workstation to their individual requirements. The operation is time-consuming and is consequently often ignored such that an individual employee may possibly sit on an insufficiently adjusted chair for extended periods and, as a result, may suffer from health problems in the long term.